ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
N'rrgal
The are a race of gelatinous, slug-like aliens first encountered by Sonic and friends during Chapter 8 of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, when the Cyclone lands on the N'rrgal Colony in Sector Scylla of the Twilight Cage. Description Anatomy The N'rrgal species comes in three known forms, depending on the species' class. The N'rrgal Drones appears as translucent green, semi-liquid slugs with four tentacles and four cyan eyes. The N'rrgal Warriors are identical to the N'rrgal Drones, but much larger. Finally, the N'rrgal Queen resembles a giant plam tree made of slime with a cyan slime orb on top and several smaller cyan eyes on her upper body. Characteristics and culture The N'rrgals' culture and society are similar to that of an insect hive and is referred to as the N'rrgal Hive. Just like an insect hive, the N'rrgal has working drones that support the colony and a queen giving the orders. The entire race operates with a hive mind intelligence where they share a common knowledge. Like the traditional insect swarm, the N'rrgal species comes in overwhelmingly large numbers. When a N'rrgal worker gets too old, or tired of life, they go to their spawning pools where they make two new young N'rrgal emerge by giving up their own life to work for the colony. The N'rrgal are known to reproduce quickly in peacetime, and when in war, the N'rrgal workers volunteer to split into more workers to form more soldiers. Normally, the N'rrgal workers are known to be peaceful, simple and silent. However, it they are provoked or try to cause trouble, some of them can suddenly become frightening ruthless warriors. When speaking, the N'rrgal are slow when pronouncing words with certain letters, similar to an insect's buzzing. Powers and abilities The N'rrgal are described as energy eaters, capable of absorbing energy from machines and life force from their opponents, which serves as their main defence. This gives them a powerful regenerative capacity, thus allowing them to completely rejuvenate themselves with just one attack. They can also shoot slime as projectiles. The N'rrgal can reproduce asexually by splitting in two to form a pair of new worker drones, which makes them ideal frontline soldiers. On the other hand, individual N'rrgal drones can agglomerate together to produce fearsome opponents. Enough of them in one place allows them to form the N'rrgal Queen, a controlling hive mind that possesses the collective consciousness and knowledge of its constituent drones. History Like all other inhabitants in the Twilight Cage, the N'rrgal once lived on their homeworld, until they were imprisoned in the Twilight Cage by a rumored being called Argus, probably due to the N'rrgal being regarded too powerful. While it is unknown when the N'rrgal entered the Twilight Cage, it is known that they arrived after the Kron and that they have lived in the Twilight Cage for thousands of years. The N'rrgal ended up residing on the N'rrgal Colony, a fragment of their old world. Since they arrived in the Twilight Cage and coming to live on the N'rrgal Colony, the N'rrgal were attacked relentlessly by another race residing in the Twilight Cage; the Zoah in an attempt for conquest. As the Zoah continued to almost constantly attack the N'rrgal, the N'rrgal became sworn enemies with the Zoah, and came to war against them for thousands of years. In fact, their amniosity towards each other was so great that they immediately accused the Zoah of spoiling their spawning pools (an act that was later revealed to have been done by a Swat Bot that somehow ended up on their planet). At some other point, they allied themselves with Ix and the Nocturnus Clan. They briefly arrested Sonic and his group as they thought they were actually Zoah spies. The N'rrgal Queen did let them go, though under the condition that they prove they are not Zoah spies by sabotaging a superweapon that the Zoahs allegedly possessed. After the task was completed and Sonic recovered the superweapon in question: a Chaos Emerald, the N'rrgal then gave them their Chaos Emerald, which was supplied to them by the Nocturne allegedly for defense, after discovering the Nocturnus Clan's deception. In Chapter 10, the N'rrgal begrudgingly form an alliance with the Zoah to take down the Nocturne Clan by leech energy from the Nocturne's forcefield defences, enabling Tails to fly the Cyclone inside. Known N'rrgal *N'rrgal Queen *Nrrgal Warriors *Nrrgal Drones Relationships Allies *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream (optional) *Big *Shadow *Rouge *Omega (optional) *Shade *The Zoah (at the end of the game) (temporarily) *The Voxai (at the end of the game) *The Kron (at the end of the game) Enemies *Nocturnus Clan *The Zoah In other media Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, the N'rrgal are an alien race imprisoned within the Twilight Cage. They once resided in the same galaxy as Mobius, but were teleported to the Twilight Cage in the Argus Event. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog races Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species Category:Fictional superorganisms Category:Fictional molluscs